


Farewell, Vanished/Burnish Flare

by idstorm



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 5 Years Later, M/M, it's actally GaloxLio, it's the sneak peak of my new book
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idstorm/pseuds/idstorm
Summary: 這是個人人都可以把結婚掛在嘴邊，很少人真的步入禮堂，還有好結果的故事。直面現實、好好溝通、在這個殘酷的世界中，愛能夠拯救一切嗎?不能，但是他們可以拯救彼此。但是這是個he的故事相信我。本篇有r18，但是這篇試閱沒有。
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  一定有OOC，我流角色詮釋  
>  時間為本篇結束五年後，兩人都加入救火隊  
>  但是里歐從事技術部門的工作  
>  燃燒者副作用私設  
>  2.5位和加里沒有戀愛關係的原創角色  
>  坎梅/梅坎無差描寫  
>  悲傷難過，簡稱虐的劇情  
>  Happy Ending  
>  一點點人物背景私設  
>  抱歉雷這麼多，感謝您翻開閱讀

狹小的門簾透出了一對棕黑的眼瞳。

手捂著紅透的臉頰，男子的聲音斷斷續續，「…我每天醒來看到他就會很安心。總覺得應該沒有比他更好的－－。」青藍眼瞳中的火炬閃爍著。

「那你幹嘛拒絕他求婚？」上揚調侃的語氣，富饒興趣的凝視催促著男子的告解。

「是他以為我要求婚！我只是送他會喜歡的東西，突然他不說話，我還以為他不喜歡在瞪我。結果他就瞪著我說：『我願意。』我才發現他臉很紅…。我們認識很多年了，他應該知道我的個性啦，我一定會準備超棒的驚喜…啊－怎麼說－」臉埋進了雙掌，掩蓋不住的是紅通的臉龐。

「那種一輩子都忘不掉的華麗排場，那種的。我求婚一定不會那麼簡陋。我、我要怎麼辦…？」宏亮的聲音悶在手掌下。門簾對面的人呼吸顫抖，加洛內心大喊：「笑甚麼！」

「他前天說，結婚想要在我的教堂辦。」收起急促的笑聲，靜靜地，門簾對面瞇著眼。

玩弄藍色髮梢的手指停了下來，「這個，他沒跟我說。」

「隨便閒聊而已嘛，」黑色的瞳孔上移，恍惚地盯著透光進來的窗戶，皺起眉頭回想，「我問他最近怎麼樣，他說室友很可疑，搞不好想求婚了。以後要是結婚想在這裡辦。希望我好好照顧這裡，如果要幫忙就跟他說。我猜重點在最後吧。」嘆了口氣，「可能看我一個人要整理這裡，想問要不要幫忙吧？你可以問他啊。」…

隨著資訊的的更新，加洛的臉色愈發尷尬，僵掉的五官好一段時間都沒有動靜。男子在一陣沉默之後問加洛：「所以，你送他甚麼？」

* * *

淡紅的火光在蛋白石之中燃燒，里歐轉動著戒指，屏息凝視著寶石之中的紅色，思緒亂成一團。「我覺得這跟你的眼睛很像，怎麼說…很漂亮。有時候我在回家的時候阿，看到黃昏的太陽啊、粉紅色的雲啊，想到要見到你了，心情就會很好。」抓著前髮的男友結巴說著仿如告白的話語，直白的情緒和詞不達意的用字都可愛極了。包在胸腔的心跳愈發狂烈，有點暈眩又不真實的感覺。直盯著不敢看著自己的目光和紅通的臉頰，讓人不禁想，為何還不跪下呢？

撫摸著包覆三角形的蛋白石的圓潤邊框，里歐對加洛的話半知半解。寶石之中彷彿有自己靈魂曾經的模樣，就算那不是事實，相伴多年的伙伴也同等重要。它們吶喊著、活在自己的體內，叫囂著想要掙脫。正如同此時禁錮火光的銀色金屬邊。他眨了眨眼，濕氣瀰漫的雙眼有些許的刺痛。閉上眼深吸一口氣，想蓋上盒子。

「里～歐！」一拳結實地揍在背肌上，就算裝作沒事，還痛得里歐抖了一下。不愧是每天都在搬運零件的機師。「露琪亞？」還沒問出口，一袋糖果已經遞了過來。「青蘋果口味，可以吧？」

「太多了。」忍不住笑出來。「有甚麼關係？分給他吃就好了。」隨即目光落在盒子裡的戒指，「太急了吧！」嘿嘿地笑了幾聲，手肘推了一下里歐，「你是不是有話想說？」

語氣激動的露琪亞吸引了注意，分局的人都看了過來。白燈下的寶石刺眼得很，里歐頓時覺得進退兩難。「不是你想的那樣。」里歐尷尬地拉扯臉部肌肉。「BOS－里歐，這是甚麼意思？」曾經的幹部表情扭曲，里歐努力憋氣僵住面部肌肉不笑出來。

「是這樣嗎？你也要結婚了嗎？以後不能半夜找你喝酒、騎車、野餐了嗎？」遠遠就捕捉到關鍵字，坎羅邊喊邊衝過來。梅斯正抱著他的腰，徒勞地阻止他衝出去。那張臉就要滴下淚來的模樣讓里歐百感交集。「你們有好好在上班嗎？公務員還敢酒駕？」雷米大聲蓋上置物櫃，一臉嚴肅走了過來。

里歐憋不住笑了出來，有心想逗弄他們，大方地套上戒指展示。「怎麼可能結婚不跟你們說一聲？」即便戒圍明顯比無名指大了一圈，還是有人會中招。

「大家都在啊？要一起吃披薩嗎？」瓦里斯和艾娜走過來。艾娜眼睛直盯著戒指。「里歐－！」艾娜尖叫。

* * *

「我跟他說：『不是這樣！』他看起來超失望。話說你不是應該要幫他保密嗎？」加洛又開始抓頭髮。

「他是和我聊天的時候說的，不是在這裡。」對面的青年眨了眨眼。「而且我又不是正規的那種，這是兼職啦。其實我也不想說太多。」拿起馬克杯喝了一口後，用手遮住嘴擋住打嗝的聲響。「不然交換一個秘密好了。我們花了很多時間開導他、出很糟糕的主意，像是那個糖果披薩。」

「你們！我吃得很痛苦，然後我竟然吃完了。啊，太難了。」加洛一臉快要往生的模樣。

「對吧！真是太好玩了！我們當然有在反省…還好他還是比較相信同事的建議。其實他知道你超勉強。他說，不知道是太難吃，還是你演技太差。完全搞不清楚你在想甚麼。」對面的男子絲毫沒有要掩飾笑聲，邊說邊喝水還嗆到。惹來加洛的白眼。

「我又不知道他怎麼想。」衝出口的字句透漏著加洛的心虛。

對面的人說：「主要我開示你：有個選項叫做直接問！」

「牧師，救我拜託。」加洛用頭撞著桌子。

「還是叫我萊利好了，被叫牧師真的不習慣。」青年搖頭，「多花時間跟他聊吧。他都想跟你結婚了，一定很樂意的嘛。」

「問題就是，我們還沒要結婚啊！」加洛抱著頭，似乎想把頭埋進木桌。

萊利扶著額頭：「與其問我這麼多，為什麼不多跟他說話？啊…根本在鬼打牆。」看加洛沒有要聽他說話的樣子，萊利嘆氣。

「真的，我們沒有要結婚。」好不容易解釋清楚，里歐調整戒指的位置。幾對眼睛跟著手指的動作轉動。「很失望？」

「沒有啊－－。」低音完全不加掩飾，臉上都表現著程度不一的失望。

隊長的眼上覆蓋著墨鏡，依然沉穩而處變不驚。  
「你們都要小心，最近街上很不安全。」隊長提了一袋東西走了過來。

艾娜滑著手機：「對了，姊姊跟我約吃飯，就不吃披薩了。」

「艾莉斯博士說不定是他們的目標。」雷米一臉擔心。

「沒事啦，姊姊打算在家裡慶祝。你們去友善餐廳才要多小心。」艾娜捏起肩膀上的維尼放在桌面，摸了摸牠的頭。「維尼！」

「世界上早就沒有燃燒者了，剩下一小撮人在懷舊啦。」露琪亞拍著里歐的肩膀，一直以來守護著他們性命的小小手掌，散發著溫暖。

「有人對燃燒者不滿很正常。」里歐聳肩，表情一如當初他面對加洛的無知。「不過人是會改變的。」想起加洛，揚起了笑容。

「Boss說得很對。」坎羅搭著里歐和梅斯的肩膀，「我們也好好活到現在了，熬過去一定會有好事發生的。」

「早就不是了。」里歐的神情一時閃過些噓落寞，要是不仔細看幾乎不會發現，搭上夥伴的手時擠出了淺笑。

「要怎麼叫你是我們的自由啦。」坎羅的大笑一掃陰霾。

「謝謝你們。」里歐抓緊了攀上來的手臂。梅斯像是捕捉到了甚麼，也勾著里歐的脖子：「幹嘛這麼客氣？」

* * *

「問題可能有點冒犯。」加洛搓著手指，有點不安，「你不是燃燒者吧？」

「對，你怎麼知道？」萊利正坐起來，瞇眼盯著加洛。

「曾經是燃燒者的人身體都不好吧？骨質疏鬆、肌肉流失、對溫度變得很敏感，或是器官衰敗還有一堆其他的毛病。」加洛聳肩。

「謝謝哦，健美先生。你怎麼看得出來我超健康？」沒有起伏的聲音顯得毫無誠意。

「我認識的醫生假設，可能他們本來身體就有問題，只不過普羅米亞幫他們撐住了一時。」萊利刮了鼻子思考了一下，「里歐他們，完全露餡沒辦法在城市正常生活，資源嚴重不足，你看他們本來就瘦得跟竹竿一樣吧？大家不可能知道之前在我這的燃燒者。他們的身體都很健康。至於被拿去做實驗的人，身體狀況當然很糟。」看加洛似乎有點興趣，萊利繼續說：

「不過我們家之前收容的人壓力很大。還好這邊荒郊野外，平常沒甚麼人，他們跑到外面燒一燒聊聊天就會好一點。這幾年恢復差不多了。他們很崇拜你和里歐，也是你們幫他們走出來的。反而很討厭我，每個都嫌我愛念又不准他們抽菸，哈哈。」

「嫌你愛念，有困難不是都找你？里歐才是他們的英雄吧？我應該只是順便。」加洛垂下睫毛，注視著地板。

萊利揮舞著空杯子，「大家更喜歡你哦。你跟古雷的關係只會讓他們更喜歡你。再說你們的關係根本就是炒作出來的，不然怎麼還要躲來這？他們很難想像怎麼會有人想幫助燃燒者。他們說這裡是避難所，我覺得根本是監獄。他們被關在這裡太久了。大家因為你們看到希望，努力走出來，然後又幫助了其他人。」萊利瞇起眼睛，像是想起了甚麼開心的事情，大喝了一口打隔：「你們做了很多好事。」

「救人是我想要的工作。」加洛捏著桌緣，指節泛白。

「你的生活不該只有工作。想想你要怎麼跟里歐說吧，我就拿爆米花坐在最前面看。」萊利毫不遮掩打了隔。

「你喝酒？」加洛看到對面泛紅的額頭，酒精的氣味撲面而來。

「見你這種人總是要壯膽。」乾脆不掩飾了，加洛從隙縫中看到對面的萊利趴了下來。

萊利規律又細微的呼吸聲傳了過來。加洛翹起椅子靠在牆邊，看著睡著的萊利，喃喃自語：「想幫助人是生活。」

就連摩托車的聲音都充耳不聞。

「加洛－！加洛！你在哪？」加洛聽到，差點掉下來。急忙站起來開門，和進來的人撞個正著。

映入眼簾的是穿著一襲白碎花洋裝的金髮美人，高馬尾在纖細的脖子上盪。靴子踩在年久失修的水泥地板，碎屑被踩踏發出尖銳的聲音。萊利抬頭看到來人，馬上站了起來。

「里歐你男朋友超好玩的。我覺得人生沒有煩惱了。」萊利笑著喬好領帶，對著鏡子整理儀容。

「…他不是我男朋友。」低沉的聲線蘊藏怒氣。「準新郎在這裡幹嘛？」

「很－好－，你把我的煩惱帶回來了。不過我以為你們在交往？你們比我想得還要好玩。」

「你是怎樣，婚前憂鬱？找不到人一起辦單身派對？」里歐拿起馬克杯聞到酒精味，皺起鼻子。「太可憐了，米拉沒空理你？」

「她在做點心啦。說我是廚房炸彈客，趕我來這裡。」萊利的聲音像是洩氣一樣，愈發無力，手指開始在牆上刻畫，「孤拎拎一個人。」

「嘿，我也在好嗎？」加洛指著自己。「好意思給我建議，你自己還不是…」聲音隨著飄移到里歐身上的視線斷了。

「幹嘛？有話快說。」里歐用力握住加洛的手，瞪著他。

「他的品味還不錯嘛。」萊利指著里歐手上的戒指。

里歐看著萊利，又看向加洛。默默脹紅了臉。

「走了。」馬上拖著加洛離開這個是非之地。

「這樣好嗎？他好像很需要有人陪他聊天。」加洛慌忙地幫萊利找理由。

「我這邊正需要你。」衝出口之後，里歐握緊了身後的手。戒指的指環深陷加洛的掌肉。明顯冰冷的金屬觸感。加洛從後面看得見里歐染紅的耳根，心臟不安分地加速跳動。

「那就沒辦法了。」加洛抓緊那隻瘦小的手。繃緊了五官，正經地直視著前方的人，即便知道對方不會往後看。


	2. 試閱，連貫第二篇

「喔，加洛。」坎羅按著喇叭，在黃昏的曠野中宏亮又煩人。  
「這是剛才隊長送的蘋果，你先拿著。」里歐遞過來的帆布袋上印著知名超商的招牌，紅色的夕陽撒在白色的布料上。加洛看著金色的馬尾一晃一晃，纖白脖子上的幾根髮絲看得有點癢。  
「哦、喔喔。」加洛接過，粗厚的眉毛微皺。「你剛才不是說…？」  
「這是露琪亞送的。」一根青綠色棒棒糖塞進正想說甚麼的嘴裡。「嗚、姆姆。」加洛含著糖果甚麼都說不出來。手拿著滿滿的一袋又一袋零食。  
里歐拿出一箱啤酒扛在肩上，「誰送的啊？」小聲碎念著。  
「是我。萊利沒說要彩排嗎？」梅斯又拿出一袋香檳。  
「真的？我剛才還嗆他沒有人陪。」里歐調整箱子在肩上的角度，隨即轉向加洛。  
「好，走吧。」拍了一下加洛的屁股。加洛執著地看著那箱啤酒，「嗯嗯、唔。」差點吞下整顆糖，勉強空出一隻手要接過箱子。「我來就好。」里歐順手牽過那隻伸過來的大手。  
坎羅從後車箱拿出兩套西裝。「你們怎麼忘記這個？加洛，」坎羅小跑步擅自接過加洛一半的負擔，「你的自己拿，我要拿Boss的。」隨後抬起頭得意的笑了，一邊哼著歌。  
「怎麼又唱這個，你只記一句歌詞，真的很懶。」里歐拿手上的袋子撞向坎羅。「沒辦法，他的腦容量都拿去考消防技術士了。」梅斯裝作一臉悲憫，「他的腦已經開發完成了，那就是他的巔峰。」  
「我很聰明的好嗎？考試都一次及格，面試我還沒忘詞！」坎羅仍然是翹著鼻子的模樣。  
笑著的三人，和走在最後的加洛。他拖著長長的影子，一時找不到插話的時機。  
這時他突然感激口中這支棒棒糖的好了，這樣就算不說話也很正常。但還是有點寂寞。  
「里歐。」大步向前走去，加洛依舊含著口中的糖果，用異常歪斜的角度親了一下里歐。  
里歐配合地伸出舌頭舔了一下加洛嘴唇。「好吃嗎？」加洛用舌頭推出了糖果的一角。  
「沒有吃到。」里歐抿了一下唇角，把袋子移到肩膀上。  
「你可以不要這樣嗎？我們還在欸。」坎羅皺著眉頭，抬起手掌擋著視線。  
梅斯趁其不備，湊過去親了那隻手。「那就不要看啊。」酒瓶在梅斯的帆布袋中碰撞發出框啷聲。「不要連你也這樣。」坎羅被親得措手不及。

「是這間。」加洛停下來打開門。房間裡面簡潔的布置，就像剛入住一天的民宿，還沒來得及把東西搞亂的時候。行李和雜物都整整齊齊擺放著。  
「好啦等一下見。」坎羅和梅斯一離開，里歐便迫不急待地把加洛推到牆角，墊起腳尖，用口舌接住加洛含著的糖果。加洛一下無法反應過來。里歐用舌尖試圖刮走那顆小糖，火熱的舌頭在口腔裡面碰撞：「好少。」夏末的熱氣蒸騰著空氣，在極近的距離交換呼吸，鼻尖滴下的汗水被另一頭碰觸崩壞，滴到里歐眼下的臉頰，緩緩流下。「幹嘛搶我的？」加洛摟住里歐的腰，撐著他的重量。  
在一個接吻的時間，糖果又回到加洛的嘴裡。  
「時間不夠，我不想害你遲到。」咬著碎小的糖塊，緊抱著貼在身上的里歐。  
「喔，是喔。」里歐繼續貼在加洛身上，蹭蹭隆起的褲擋。蓄意把身上的重量壓在加洛身上。  
「不想要嗎？」抬起加洛的下巴，逼他看著自己的挑釁的模樣。  
火熱的感覺壟罩全身，就要噴發而出。「這不是你朋友的民宿？他一定會罵你。」  
「那就跟他吵。」拉過大手摸過廉價裙布上的細小毛球，里歐還想上前親吻。加洛橫抱起里歐往沙發走。  
摸著那張瘦長的臉，里歐勾上加洛的脖子，在他耳邊說：「要在沙發做嗎？來吧。」  
加洛卻只是坐下，放里歐躺在沙發上。  
瘦小的腳掌在兩人沙發的手把上舒展，里歐的頭被安置在加洛的腿上。里歐抬頭，定睛試圖看清加洛的五官。大手撫摸著金色的髮絲。「加洛？」那對雙眼專注凝視著自己，垂下的視線眨了眨，帶有一絲疲憊，激動喘氣的聲音在小小的空間格外清晰。  
里歐伸手撫摸那張臉，摸索到了短刺的腦後，輕拍了幾下。「加洛。」拇指撫摸著腦後刺刺的手感，「這段期間，我都是你的，知道嗎？」  
加洛彎下腰來抱緊了里歐。「那這樣就好。」里歐閉上眼，宛若對待嬰孩一般，輕拍著他的背。

汗水止不住從臉頰流下，加洛終於找回了自己的聲音，沙啞而微弱。  
「里歐！」嘶啞的聲音一出，喉嚨頓時感受到乾渴。  
一睜開雙眼，看到瞪大眼睛望著自己的里歐。「抱歉，吵到你了？」加洛揉著痠痛的脖子。「現在幾點？」他看向牆上的掛鐘。里歐的目光始終跟隨著他，維持抱著加洛的姿勢。  
「你要遲到…」「我等一下再…」同時說了出來。  
里歐跪在沙發上，手掌貼在加洛的臉頰上擠壓。看著加洛扭曲的表情，里歐從鼻子發出輕笑。抹開加洛眼角的液體，仔細端詳著他的表情。久久等不到一句話，於是加洛說：「你要遲到了。」  
「沒關係。」里歐拉過那張臉，「要跟我說你怎麼了嗎？」  
「欸…我聽到你的聲音。」說完加洛愣住，「不對，怎麼會是你？」  
里歐不自覺放鬆擠壓加洛臉部的力道，垂下視線：「我死了嗎？」加洛別過頭抓起後腦杓，開始閃避里歐的眼神。「沒事…。」抹去脖子上的汗水，邊想著好熱，直到瞄到閃爍開機的空調「為什麼暖氣開著！」「因為會冷？」里歐突然被加洛大吼嚇得愣住。「有設定時，等一下它會自己關掉。」  
加洛張著嘴一時想不起原本要說甚麼。即便已大汗淋漓，他放棄思考抱緊了里歐。「抱歉，會熱？我現在關。」里歐無法掙脫懷抱。沒有視力的輔助，他東摸西摸就是找不到遙控器。  
加洛突然意識到甚麼，從屁股下拿出壓爛的遙控器。  
里歐接過一片片塑膠碎塊，腦子消化幾分鐘才接受事實。放下遙控器的殘骸，里歐咬著下唇，整個下巴緊繃顫抖著，拼命眨著眼睛，使勁屏住呼吸。彷彿下一秒就要憋不住大笑。加洛從里歐顫抖的雙手中，把剛成為垃圾的東西接過，「難怪睡不好。」加洛還沒說完，里歐先爆出了笑聲，在加洛身上揮舞拳頭，笑得眼淚都流出來。加洛包起垃圾投射進對角的垃圾桶。「完美的三分球。」里歐拍著加洛，臉上掛著大大的笑容和淚水。加洛不自覺地跟著笑了，親吻同居人的眼下淚痕。  
「你一定會被罵。」加洛揉著被里毆打痛的大腿，本來再怎麼昏沉都醒了。看著里歐脫下連身裙，露出底下牛仔褲的背影，他說：「我也出去吹風吧。」  
順手抓起里歐的皮外套丟過去，正好砸到主人臉上。「謝謝喔！」里歐豎起中指，聲音悶在外套裡。

「早就跟他說不要用那種耗電的老古董了。」里歐踢小石頭擊中地上的水窪，得意哼了一聲「你敢相信，那個是他從垃圾場撿回來的？」  
「那他很厲害欸…。」加洛回頭看了頗有歷史的建築物，繼續往前走。  
「所以你打算要這樣多久？」里歐又踢到加洛的腳，「這絕對是我走過最難過的兩人三腳。」  
「同感。」加洛卻依舊維持傾斜一邊的身高，摟抱著里歐的姿勢，「可是你會冷啊。」  
里歐緊緊盯著那張沒在開玩笑的臉：「…對啦，我會冷。」實在是受不了這種半拖行的狀態：「那，抱我起來？像里歐迪加洛恩那樣。」  
「像里歐迪加洛恩那樣。」加洛複述了之後停下腳步，摩娑下巴的鬍渣。  
「你是要不要︱？喔。」里歐突然騰空被支撐在加洛的手臂上，加洛拉過皮外套包住里歐。「那要開加速囉，希望他不要怪你遲到。」說著，奔跑了起來。  
「你真的長不大欸。」里歐大喊之後因為冷空氣頻頻咳嗽。  
「因為是滅火笨蛋嘛。」加洛抱緊了身上的人。


End file.
